Cupcake Caper
by niko56
Summary: Katie and Sadie want cupcakes, so Katie goes to Beth's cupcake business to try and steal some, but she is then discovered and forced to pay the ultimate price! Contains romance! First ever Beth/Katie! R&R! Rated M for mature! Reader discretion strongly advised!


**Disclaimer: I own not this...**

**A/N: Hey guys, uh-as much as I want to update "Stockholm Syndrome" I'm experiencing some writers block, hence the rapid publishing of pointless Yuri stories lately. I figure if I try a few new things I'll get some inspiration or whatever. So, here's this. Beth/Katie. I know no one has tried this before. Don't worry, it won't be long.**

**Synopsis:**

**A/N(2): Again, just advertizing my new poll for a new one-shot series, and I hope you find this story to your liking, after all I aim to please...Well, I aim but I miss ;) **

**Rated M: ...if you have to ask...**

"**Cupcake Caper"**

* * *

Katie and Sadie sat very bored in Sadie's room, contrary to what you might think the two BFFL's did in fact get bored like the rest of us...not of each other, just typical teenage boredom. They needed something fun to do, cause as things were now, they were laying about Sadie's room each in a different slump. Katie over a pink beanbag chair, and Sadie over her bed.

"I'm boooooooored." Katie groaned

"There's nothing to doooooooooo." Sadie added

"But Sadie we gotta do something."

"Like whaaaaaaaat?"

"Well...uh." Katie pondered for a moment, turning her body to face Sadie "Uh, we could watch an episode of Glee?" (I HATE Glee, almost as much as I HATE Adventure Time so there will be none of that.)

"Nah, we did that yesterday." Sadie groused, doing some pondering herself. "Wanna do makeovers?"

"No your mom banned us from doing that after we used up all of her cosmetics." Katie reminded her

"Oh shoot I forgot."

The two pondered for a few moments, and their combined intuitions-not to mention that they share a brain in the first place-produced an idea. "Let's make cupcakes!" they said in unison.

They made their way into Sadie's kitchen, gathering supplies needed to make their delicious cupcake treats, and put all of that onto Sadie's breakfast nook. "Cupcake mix?" Sadie asked

"Check."

"Mixing bowl?"

"check."

"Mixer?"

"Check."

"Wet ingredients, two eggs, cupcake baking tray?"

"Check, check, and check." Katie did the counting

"Well, I should say we have everything."

"Alright, how hard can this be?" Katie asked

**...One explosion later...**

The kitchen looked like Chernobyl-post disaster. Cake mix was splattered all over the walls, mostly burnt, the oven was...fortunately under warranty, and the two 'bakers' were covered in flour and yuck, and were disoriented.

"Uh, maybe learning how to make cupcakes from watching Epic Meal Time was not one of our better ideas?" Katie suggested

"Yeah, I guess we should have just read the back of the box of cake mix." Sadie chuckled

"Now what are we supposed to do bestie?" Katie asked wiping some flour from her face.

"I don't know-but I really-REALLY want cupcakes now." Sadie mused "But where are we gonna get some?" she asked

"Um..." Katie thought about it for a moment, but was then struck by inspiration. "I got it, Beth Hodges!"

"That's right, she still has that cupcake business of hers, well that was convenient." Sadie agreed

"I'm sure she could spare a few of those delicious goodies, and she runs the business herself, so taking from her will be oh so easy."

"Alright, I'll clean up this mess here, you go get the cupcakes." Sadie suggested

"Deal!" They shared a hug, and Katie started for the front door

"I'll be back before you can say cupcakes!"

Beth's house was just down the street, she in fact ran the business from her house. Katie sneaked over to one of the windows peering inside to the kitchen to see the nerdy girl by the oven, multiple trays of cupcakes both cooked and uncooked were nearby.

"Alright." Katie looked away from the window "If my memory serves me correctly, she stores her inventory in the garage."

Katie tiptoed over to the unlocked garage door, she opened it, and entered, closing it behind her. Where inside she gazed at the stacks upon stacks of completed cupcakes there were "It's...so...beautiful." Katie marveled for a moment, but quickly remembered her mission "But I gotta stick to the task at hand." She started to pilfer some of the cupcakes "I'm sure Beth won't mind inf I procure a few of these, I know she gives some to the needy and...Me and Sadie need these-hence we are needy." she assured herself.

She went for different stacks for that meant different flavors for a variety, she took some chocolate, vanilla, strawberry and the like, not noticing Beth handing her one to try to get her attention "Oh, thank you." a few steps after that, she realized, she was caught "YAH!"

Beth stood there, arms crossed, tapping her foot on the floor, she was not amused

"Um-uh—Beth! Uh-t-t-t-this isn't what it looks like, I can explain!"

"Save it!" she bellowed "I know exactly what you were doing Katie Randolph and I am disgraced!"

"Alright-alright, message received, I'll put the cupcakes back see-"

"Nope, not good enough, I think I have half a mind to call the police for this."

"NO-NO!" Katie begged "Uh-there's no need to do that!"

"And why not?" Beth asked

"Uh...c-c-cause, I'm really-really sorry." She asked in a baby voice

"Hmm." Beth pondered "You really wanted those cupcakes don't you?"

"Nope-nope, I'll just be on my merry way, no worries here." Katie chuckled nervously.

"Oh." Beth smirked "Why am I getting all worked up for? I've only slaved away in front of a hot oven to make them, I wasn't thinking straight, of course you can have some cupcakes." Beth insisted

"I-I can?" Katie asked

"Oh sure...but first, you have to do something for me."

"Anything Beth, name it." Katie insisted

"Lick my pussy."

"Oh sure no problem I can—say what?" Katie retorted after doing a double-take

"Lick. My. Pussy."

"That's what I thought you said." Katie nodded, wincing

"Come on, just do it, no ones around." Beth enticingly reminded her, with the assurance they were in fact alone. "Come on, you know you can't resist my cupcakes." She added holding one up

"Well, you are right about that." Katie licked her lips, but shook her head, doing another double-take "But not for that, I'm not gay." Katie added in a classic homophobic tone

Beth smirked some more "Well then, I guess I'm gonna have to let the police know of a certain cupcake thief in my garage-"

"You wouldn't." Katie glared

"I would, so; unfortunately you're in a bind, and I'm really horny, so let's do this."

"Erg." Katie winced, but she really wanted the cupcakes, besides; who else would ever know right. "Oh...oh alright-but we never speak of this again!" she ordered

"Fine, now crawl to me."

Beth unzipped her pink pants, letting them hit the floor, along with her panties, revealing her pink pussy lips, at great eye level with the Filipino girl on her knees just inches away. But before a reluctant Katie could put her tongue out "Wait." Beth pushed her head back a moment, grabbing a cupcake from the table "Since you really like my cupcakes so much." she began, rubbing the frosting end of it on her kitten, getting some pieces of the cake behind as well "You can have your cake, and eat pussy too-or, something like that." she retorted.

Katie gulped again, starting to sweat. The fact that Beth's baby canal was now covered in hooey-gooey yellow frosting. This for a moment at least, masked the idea that behind that blanket of frosting was was a pussy.

She grabbed on to the back of Beth's thighs for more leverage to give her support. Katie finally made frosting to tongue contact, and started to lick. Katie began to lick all the delicious frosting off of Beth, as she found it more desirable then her pussy.

"Ooh-fuck yeah, how's that taste?" Beth asked

"Mhnmm-hmnmm."

This wouldn't last, the frosting was being swallowed into Katie's stomach, and before she had a chance to blink, the frosting was all gone. Katie wanted to take another action of recourse but was thwarted by Beth's left hand thrown to the back of Katie's head, thrusting it back into the chubby girl's muff.

"You're not done, not by a long shot." Beth cooed.

Katie thrust her tongue back into Beth, which was the only way she could breath. She got her tongue deep inside of her, licking Beth's sugar walls, not as sugary as the frosting, but still sugary. Katie had a long tongue, so it was able to get deeper and deeper inside of Beth's cervix, which she enjoyed.

Her pussy becoming more moist, forcing Katie to drink the warm moist cum that started to flow freely through Beth's sugar walls. All Katie could do was lick more inside of Beth, hoping this was all over soon. After a few more seconds she would get her wish.

"Whew! That was great!" Beth blushed

"Good...were done right?" Katie asked, wiping her mouth and coughing from being gagged with the other girl's vag.

"Ha-ha-ha, it's adorable, that you'd think that." Beth mused in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, what now?" Katie asked in disappointment

"This."

Beth bent against the near table, her big booty being stuck out into the air. She grabbed another cupcake from the table, and used her free left hand to spread her right cheek aside. She then wedged the cupcake between her crack, it didn't take Katie much to put two and two together, and she was unfortunately right.

"No way-nuh-uh."

"Yup."

"I am not...NOT eating a cupcake out of your ass!" she refused

"Police." Beth reminded her

"I...hate...you." Katie sneered. She crawled over behind Beth at eye level with the cupcake sticking out of her rear end "You...are one sick ticket, you know that?"

"Sticks and stones, now eat my asshole you cupcake slut!" Beth ordered

Katie again sighed, she was at Beth's mercy as long ash she wanted her. So she held onto Beth's cheeks and started to eat away at the bottom of the cupcake, not reaching any contact with Beth's ass yet. Eventually Katie reached the cupcake top that was messily wedged in there.

She sighed again, wiping her mouth. She started to lick the outer regions of Beth's crack to lick up all the residual icing, and then went in to lick up the frosting top, right down to Beth's rosebud. Beth used her left hand to reach back and fondle her pussy.

"Oh...yes-you little slut-keep going." she ordered

"Hate...you." Katie retorted.

She went back into to Beth's ass, rimming her rosebud, getting it nice and moist. It was because of that moistness, that her tongue penetrated the inner walls of Beth's anus, something Katie wanted to avoid but was now tongue deep in.

"Ooh, you fucking whore, tongue my ass you cunt!" Beth ordered

"Hnmhmmm-mnmhm-hmmmmm!" Katie tried to utter, of no avail.

Katie tried to tongue Beth faster, again to make the situation over with more over with. She would never admit it, but tongue fucking Beth's asshole was making her a bit moist herself. She tried to play it off because of the orgasmic aroma of cupcakes...not Beth's ass.

Beth was growing wetter and hotter with each lick, she wanted to cum, she needed to cum, with a few more thrusts from Katie's long tongue deep into her as much as possible, she came, all of her drippings fell down on Katie's boobs.

"Ahhhhhhhhh-ffffffffffuck." Beth groaned in pleasure.

Katie fell over, assuming it would be over from Beth's climax, she was wrong. "Aw, finally. Are we done yet? I kinda wanna get the taste of cupcake and butt outta my mouth...not surprisingly a terrible combination."

"Were getting closer, now it's my turn to do you, get your clothes off, I'll be right back." Beth ordered before disappearing back into her house, she then walked right back "Don't go anywhere!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Katie rolled her eyes.

Katie stripped off her clothing and waited for Beth's return, which was momentarily. Katie's eyes went wide seeing a yellow strap-on cock dangling between Beth's legs. It was long-not really round, but most certainly long. Funny thing was, it wasn't strapped around Beth's waist, but rather the other end was simply stuck up her pussy.

"Like it? I used some of my cupcake money to buy this intricate little gizmo." Beth explained closing the gap between the two. "See on the other end is a sponge that goes up my pussy, it soaks up my juices and...guess where they end up?" she smirked

"You...sick...fuck." Katie uttered

"Yeah I know, now be useful and suck my tits." she ordered

Katie leaned down and started to fondle and suck Beth's massive cups. She would play with the other boob she wasn't sucking, and would then switch it up. While she did this, Beth rubbed the dick between her pussy, causing Katie to blush uncontrollably, she released

"Fuck you I'm horny now! Let's just do this!" Katie scorned

"If you insist." Beth shrugged. She laid down on the floor, the dick facing in the air. "Sit that beautiful pair of pink lips right here."

"Fine."

Katie straddled Beth, facing the glasses wearing nerdy lesbian and lined her deprived, and dripping pussy onto the tip of the cold plastic dick, cringing a bit, then little by little the dick inched it's way inside Katie as she began to sit down, eventually she was as low as she could go, and the dick was as up inside her as it would go.

"Oh-ffffffffffffffffffuck!"

"Yeah, I finally get to effectively use my little toy." Beth smirked "Bounce bitch!" she ordered

"Fuck you!" Katie gritted her teeth.

Katie bounced her hips on the dick as it slammed it's way into her pussy up and down, up and down. The continuous pleasure was so much she could barely handle it. Her eyes shut, Katie kept bouncing as Beth watched her with baited breath.

"Ooh-you little lezbo cupcake slut, you're getting hot right now aren't you?" Beth asked

"Fffffffffffuck you, it's great! Keep fucking me you cunt!" Katie sneered

"Whatever you say.

The Filipino girl bit her lower lip and picked up speed, as Beth finally decided to aid in the fucking, bucking her huge hips up and down to try and match Katie's bounces. Beth watched Katie's perky boobs bounce along with her.

"Nice tits bitch, who did yours?" she asked

"They're real you fucking dyke!" Katie screamed

"Oh pardon me, you sweet bitch."

Beth used her legs to wrap them around Katie's back, then she used all her ab strength to put Katie on her back, now they were in a missionary position. Beth continued to push her way in and out of Katie's vagina, not skipping a literal beat.

"You little fuuuuuuuuuck!" Katie moaned

"I know you love it." Beth winked, taking off her glasses and setting them aside.

Beth continued to pound away at Katie's pussy. The darker girl tried to use the move Beth tried on her, but Beth was too heavy, one of the reasons why Beth was able to do it in the first place. She chuckled at Katie's foolishness.

"Nice try."

"Worth a shot-oh, fuck you that's my spot." Katie moaned, drool escaping her lips.

"I bet it is!"

Beth pounded deeper and slower into Katie, she wanted the dark skinned girl to cum, but not wanting herself to cum, she had a place for that. Katie kept moaning louder and squeakier with each thrust into her, trying not to squeal.

"Oh...oh-oh...oh...fuck! Yeah that's good!"

"You gonna cum baby?" Beth asked

"So...close...gonna...I'm gonna burst-FUCK! CUMMING!" she screamed.

Her cum leaked all over the dildo, Beth's crotch, and not to mention the garage floor. The two tried to catch their breaths. When they did, Beth slowly pushed herself up and out of Katie. "Yeah, that was fucking good." Beth said wiping some sweat away from her face.

"Are...we done...now?" Katie asked

"Not quite."

"UGH! What more do you want from me?" Katie complained...now more or less wanting to just get the metaphorical fuck out of there.

"Bend over the table." Beth ordered

"Fine whatever." Katie groaned, standing up and taking the desired position.

"Excellent."

Beth stood, and gave the girl's ass a few swats, something that the sexed up Filipino girl was able to take. Her tanned ass becoming red, Beth thought she was warm and ready. Her cock was perfectly lubed up, she stroked the cock between Katie's perfect butt cheeks.

"You little cupcake slut, you really thought you could get away with stealing my inventory hmm?"

"Well that was kind of the whole fucking idea! Not gonna lie. It obviously didn't work."

"And now you're my little cupcake slut aren't you?" Beth asked

"Yeah-sure-whatever-let's just-GO MOMMA!"

Katie couldn't finish her sentence before the fake cock was splitting her asshole, invading her inner anal walls "Beth you fuck! I've never done anal before!" Katie squealed in terror

"Ooh, I took your butt cherry? That's even better." she smirked.

"Ffffffffuck you-that's so disgusting you sick little bitch!" Katie remarked, blushing mad red.

Beth continued to use her hands to swat and smack Katie's ass as it went out with each thrust. Beth tried to pick up her slow pace as the moist cock was loosening up Katie's warm anal passage. Katie kept moaning.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-Beeeeeeeeth!" Katie begged sobbing "Stoooooop, it h-h-huuuuuurtssssss!"

"Well tough toenails! You should've thought of that before you wanted to fence a few of my goodies you cupcake slut!"

There wasn't much Katie could do except buck her hips to match Beth's thrusts. She didn't want to admit it...again, but there was something truly naughty, and sexually thrilling from taking a cock in her butt, but she still sobbed as she wasn't used to this sort of attention.

"I know you can't resist my cupcakes, so go ahead slut, eat one!" Beth ordered. Katie hesitated, a prompt slap to the ass motivated her

"YEOW!"

"Eat it bitch!"

"Yes ma'am."

Katie grabbed a chocolate cupcake from the table and scarfed it down as Beth continued to pound has ass into oblivion. "Eat another!" Beth ordered spanking Katie again. The tanned girl eat another...and then another. "That's better."

Having Katie at her mercy was making Beth lose it. Needless to say they were both getting a little sweaty, and hot. The chubby cupcake maker was about to lose it, her thrusts into Katie's ass were becoming more sporadic and faster."

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh." Katie moaned "Ow-fuck my ass!" she bit her bottom lip again.

"You whore, I knew you'd like it eventually." Beth smiled she went to whisper into Katie's left ear "Don't worry baby, were almost done.

"Promise?" Katie whispered

"Oh yeah, get ready for my sweet load bitch. Hope you enjoy your chocolate cupcakes with vanilla frosting." Beth winked

With the cock as deep as it could be, Beth couldn't take it anymore, all her cum was soaked into the dick, and then intruded deep into Katie's bowels, filling them up to the brim. "OH-FFFFFFFFUCK!" Katie shouted.

"Owwwwwww-babyyyyyyyyyyy!"

The two collapsed onto the table, some of Beth's cum, actually managed to leak it's way out of Katie's ass, and trickled down both of their legs, Katie came as well. After regaining their breath, Beth pulled the cock out of Katie's ass with an audible pop.

"Stay there!" Beth ordered.

She reached for the marker she used to mark cupcake boxes, and wrote in big letters CUPCAKE SLUT on Katie's ass. Beth took one last cupcake and placed it on the edge of the table. "Spread your cheeks and sit on it!" she ordered

"Yes ma'am." Katie complied, and blushed when the pastry got cozy in Katie's cum filled crack.

"Now get dressed." Beth tossed Katie her clothing, and she put it on, feeling uncomfortable as the cupcake smeared itself all over Katie's panties and shorts.

While she did this, Beth gave Katie two filled boxes of cupcakes "What's this?" she asked

"You wanted my cupcakes didn't you? You've earned them silly." she winked

"Wow...t-thanks Beth."

"Oh but before you go my little cupcake slut, tomorrow...you cum back...for round two. Get me?" she asked

Katie gulped, but then accepted her fate, it was the least she could do...plus, part of her enjoyed the sexual pleasure. She leaned towards Beth and gave her a deep kiss "You're on bottom." Katie winked, taking her leave

"We'll see about that." Beth smiled, closing her garage quickly.

Katie was a mess, but she returned just as Sadie had finished cleaning up the mess the two had made. "Bestie!" she gave Katie a hug "Wow, you sure did get quite a haul didn't you?"

"Oh, trust me Sadie...you have...NO IDEA, what I had to go through to get these." Katie said, leaning against the breakfast nook.

"I'm sure." Sadie grabbed a cupcake, and rolled her eyes. "Must've been one helluva caper."

"You would say that." Katie sighed

**And that as they say, is that. So, thanks for reading, review if you must, and if you have any ideas for "Stockholm Syndrome" or "Teenage Dream" please don't hesitate to let me know, thanks, and until next time-**

**BOO-YA-KA-SHA!**


End file.
